The Number One Rule
by Emom
Summary: Complete! Warning: heavy angst, some strong subject matter. Hank grows increasingly worried about his A-shift family as they experience unusally high loses at recent rescues. What will they learn about The Number One Rule?
1. Chapter 1

The Number One Rule

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'm done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

"_For everything there is a season, and a time for every matter under heaven: A time to be born, and a time to die." Ecclesiastes 3:1._

* * *

Chapter 1

"Johnny it just happens sometimes," Roy tried to console his partner.

"I know." Johnny looked out the squad side window. He really didn't want to talk about it.

Roy knew that when he was ready he would bring it up again on his own. One thing he had learned was that Johnny had to process things in his own time, his own manner. It had been a terrible rescue for the whole 51 crew, no one escaped from the heartbreak.

They headed back to the station, in silence, for a while.

"How can anyone do that?" He turned back towards Roy. "I don't think I will ever get that out of my mind. That child," he paused, making sure he had control of his voice. "No child should ever be treated that way."

"I know Johnny. Unfortunately we see some horrific things but thankfully not often." Roy knew this would eat Johnny up alive if he didn't get it out of his system. "Look, all we can do is our best. And we did. It was just that, by the time we go there, he had already been beaten to badly."

"I know," Johnny whispered. He tried to block the image from his mind but even with his eyes open he still saw the lifeless body.

Roy shook his head. No amount of reasoning could take the pain away, he knew that. The little boy lost today, the heart attack victim last shift that waited too late to call for help. Roy knew they must have worked that code for more than an hour, first at the home then at the hospital. Even Chet came back this shift with sore shoulders from the prolonged compressions. He silently shook his head. That man had left behind a family, wife and 3 children. He remembered going up to them, telling them that he was dead. It weighed heavy with him. He couldn't bear to tell Johnny that some rescues never got easier. That often the death would hit him like the first time, for a long time to come.

"Squad 51, standby."

Both men tensed up as the tones sounded. _Please let it be something simple, _Roy thought.

"Station 51. Woman down…………….."

Johnny pointed ahead, "Take a left up here."

Their minds now on the mission ahead they put the dark thoughts of death behind them. Roy tried to approach every rescue fresh and with optimism.

* * *

Pulling up to the small run down little house they hopped out of the Squad, arriving before the Engine. Roy pulled the boxes out and they both headed up the 4 concrete steps and onto the creaky front porch that was missing several planks. The outside railing was mostly missing with posts sticking straight up alone, the nails exposed and protruding, ready to catch the unsuspecting victim's skin.

Roy knocked on the door which had paint coming off in sheets. There was no answer. He tried the doorbell but yelped.

Johnny jumped at the noise, "You ok?"

Roy rubbed his index finger after being zapped by the short wired job on the button, "Yea, just got a little shock."

Johnny moved to the window on the front porch and tried to look in. His view was obscured by the twenty layers of dirt and grime that covered the screen, "I can't see a thing."

They moved to the side of the house, looking back to see the Engine pull up behind them. Hank jogged over, "What'cha got fella's?"

"No one's answering the door yet. Checking the side door here," Johnny replied.

Looking in the side door's grimy window he could make out a woman lying on the kitchen floor.

"Roy, I see her, she's on the floor." He reached for the door knob and found it unlocked. Opening the door the three men moved inside and to the woman's side.

She was lying on her back, looked to be about 30. Chet walked up behind the group and after seeing Johnny and Roy tending to the downed woman he glance around the kitchen. It was enough to make a sane person gag. The sink was piled full of dirty dishes, well, beyond dirty. Caked with dried food they looked as if they were ready to topple at any time. The refrigerator was standing open and the stench was almost overwhelming of spoiled food, what little there was of it.

Johnny and Roy noticed the living conditions too. Including the drug paraphernalia beside the woman's hand. "Roy." Was all Johnny said as he pointed to it.

Johnny opened the bio-phone as Roy did his assessment and worked on vital signs.

She was barely breathing. An apparent overdose. Roy looked to Johnny, "Pulse 50, respirations 8, BP 60/30. Pupils are dilated and unresponsive." Johnny knew they needed help fast and quickly relayed the information to Joe Early on the other end of the line.

Roy placed the esophageal airway while Johnny got the IV started on her. Finding a vein was challenging showing her abundant use of IV drugs. Her vitals continued to fall, "She's gonna go out on us," Johnny said to his partner.

"I know. I doubt she'll make it to the hospital at all." His voice reflecting the sorrow he felt.

Hank and Chet looked at each other. The last two shifts had been hard on the paramedic team, actually the whole crew. The last thing they needed was to lose another patient. Chet's eyes continued to survey the scene and he took a deep breath in when he saw something laying in the living room floor beyond them.

"Cap," he said.

Hank looked up to see him pointing at something. "Damn," he shook his head. "Let's go find him."

The two men walked past the baby bottle on the floor and began to search the living room area. Not finding anything right away and looking over to see Roy doing chest compressions, Hank got on the HT.

"HT to Engine 51. We need you guys in here on the double."

Mike and Marco came running into the kitchen to find Johnny and Roy in the process of a full code, Mike stopped to help while Marco moved forward looking for Cap.

Hank went into a bedroom that was disgusting. Piles of vile smelling dirty clothes and soiled diapers were scattered along the floor. Food was laying everywhere and evidence of rat droppings throughout. Hank looked in the closet and on the bed, finding nothing.

Chet found the next bedroom and it was in the same horrid condition. He couldn't believe that someone actually lived here. Marco found Chet first.

"What are you looking for?" He said with a disgusted look on his face.

"A baby," Chet called back to him.

"A baby?"

"Yea, we found bottles in the living room. But no baby so far. Cap's down the hall."

Marco moved across the hall and opened up the bathroom door. One whiff and glance made him gag outright. He was amazed he didn't loose it altogether as he closed the door back.

Chet and Marco moved up with Hank to the last little bedroom. It was more like a large closet really. Crammed inside were dirty toys, more dirty diapers and food laying on the floor. There were blocks, torn up books, blankets, rattles, more scattered bottles that had something green in them now and a stack of dolls. The room was half painted pink, like someone started but never finished it. There was a crib with the side down, well more like barely hanging on but it was empty.

Hank looked back at the men perplexed. Maybe someone had the baby somewhere else? "No luck?" he asked them. They both shook their heads no. Chet felt a deep sadness that any child should come home to this as he scanned the room.

* * *

"Chet?"

Marco looked at Chet's face as it turned three shades of pale. He was speechless; all he could do was point. Marco and Hank followed the pointed finger to the pile of toys and dolls. Then Hank realized with horror that one wasn't a doll. It was a baby, curled up on the blankets, holding an old bottle. Hank reached the infant, of about 9 months, in two steps. Reaching down to pick her up his breath shuddered at her cold skin.

He turned to Marco, seeing that Chet was in his own state of shock, "Get Roy now!"

They had loaded the woman into the stretcher but Roy continued the chest compressions. Marco looked down to see the defeat in his eyes, she was gone, they were just going through the motions until they reached the ER for her to be pronounced.

"What's wrong?" He asked him.

"Cap, he needs you right now."

Roy gave him his look of 'little busy here', "Marco."

"No Roy, now."

Mike moved over, "I'll take over Roy, go ahead." Mike knew it must be an emergency for Cap to call him away from what he knew to be a critical patient. Roy had to sprint to catch up with Marco as he ran through the house.

Roy stopped short to see Hank kneeling beside a stack of toys and dolls on the floor. He almost knocked over Chet, thinking he would move over, but he didn't. "Chet?"

"Roy, here." Hank redirected him.

Roy knelt down and felt his heart sink to his very knees; he could see the little girl now. Reaching down he turned her over and felt for a pulse, then for respirations. He looked up to see his Captain fighting back the tears.

"Sorry Cap, she's already gone. Looks like it's been a while too." Roy then took a pink laced blanket from the crib and laid it over her.

The men moved from the room, pulling Chet with them. As they approached the kitchen Hank then realized that the woman was still unresponsive and they were still working on her. Looking at Roy, "the mother?"

"She's gone too Cap."

_Too? _Thought Johnny. "Roy?" He asked.

Roy just shook his head in a quick motion, a 'not now' sign to his partner that it would be discussed later. Johnny looked at Chet as he moved out to the yard wondering what had happened. They followed with the stretcher, continuing to bag her and compress. Both paramedics looked out from the back of the ambulance as Marco held Chet's shoulders while he threw up in the bushes. Hank smacked the back of the ambulance twice to signal its departure, hard enough to make his hand sting with pain.

"LA. 51. We need a police response to this scene. We have a Code F."

This day couldn't get any worse. It was only lunch time but his men couldn't take anymore. The losses were stacking up and overwhelming the wins. He could see it in their eyes.

* * *

"Squad 51. Are you available?"

"51 available from Rampart," Roy replied while standing at the desk with Dixie.

"Stand by."

"Station 51, Battalion 9, Engine 86…….Structure fire………….."


	2. Chapter 2

The Number One Rule

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'm done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return the safely home._

"_Give sorrow words; the grief that does not speak whispers the o'er-fraught heart and bids it break." William Shakespeare._

* * *

Chapter 2

Johnny and Roy had just walked out to the desk from the woman's room when the HT went off again. They just looked at each other. Nothing could be simple today could it? They needed it desperately. Roy shrugged his shoulders at Dixie, not even knowing what to say as this point in the day. She knew perfectly well what they had been through in the last two shifts, for the most part anyways. He didn't even have time to tell Johnny about the baby, much less tell Dixie. For now it was a private grief that he held. Talking about it was something that he didn't relish anymore than having to go through it again. The baby was now at peace despite whatever hell it had lived through before. But the look in Hank and Chet's eyes haunted him. They were deeply affected, like the child abuse case earlier wasn't enough.

Loading up in the Squad again the men headed out to the next call. Structure fire huh?

Johnny let out a small sigh of relief when they pulled up seeing the old abandoned building. Hopefully no one to rescue here. Hank saw the men coming towards him, "Suit up and make a sweep. They say vagrants frequent this building. There's no visible fire yet but I'm not trusting this thing at all." The paramedics turned and headed back to the Squad.

"LA. 51. We have an abandoned warehouse with no visible fire. Heavy smoke. Send out a second alarm."

"10-4 51." He didn't even pay attention to the second sounding of the tones.

"Marco, Chet. Pull some two inch. Give Johnny and Roy some cover as they sweep."

"Sure Cap," they called in unison. Past disasters no longer on their minds they moved forward to the task at hand. They had two friends to protect and that they would do.

As the rescue men moved into the front doors they slowed their pace through the thick, dark smoke. The heat could be felt through their turnout coats although no flame was yet seen. Due to the size of the three story warehouse they knew they would have to separate to more effectively search for anyone inside.

Roy motioned to Johnny, _Me downstairs, you upstairs._ Their breaths were loud in the masks and seemingly echoed through the quiet hallways.

* * *

Marco followed Roy down the long hallway. Roy knew that if anyone was sleeping here they would more than likely be in the smaller offices. Pushing each door open he and Marco made quick sweeps of the rooms finding them empty, one after the other. Each one marking the door with a big X when they closed it back. The larger warehouse storage rooms were long abandoned and easily checked also. Looking back to Marco, Roy yelled through his mask, "We're clear here, let's check on Johnny upstairs," Marco nodded to him and they backtracked to the stairs. Just as they reached the top of the stairs they saw Johnny coming down the hallway with someone slung over his shoulder. Roy saw the look of relief on his partners face.

"Did you sweep the whole floor?" Roy asked.

"Yea." Johnny said through heavy breaths.

"Do you need help?" He pointed to the unconscious body over Johnny's shoulder.

"No, go ahead." Then looking back, "Hey!"

Roy looked to him, "Yea?"

"Be careful partner," Johnny said then headed down the stairs.

Now any other time Roy would have taken that as a casual friendly jibe but after the last couple of shifts he knew what his partner meant. Nothing had gone right for a while now and even they were starting to get a little paranoid.

* * *

Johnny headed out the door with the quiet victim with Mike running over to meet him at the Squad. Lying him down on the blanket Johnny rapidly assessed him as an elderly man, in his 70's, very frail in appearance, almost malnourished. His breathing was labored and he remained unconscious. Mike put the oxygen mask on his face while Johnny obtained vital signs and radioed the information into Rampart. He was starting the IV when he saw Roy and Marco come out of the building in his peripheral vision.

"Let's get this roof ventilated," Hank told the men as the backup fire truck's appeared. As the flurry of activity increased Roy moved to Johnny's side to assist with the victim while Mike went back to the truck to man the gauges, ready to charge the hoses.

Brice and Dwyer came up behind them, being called in as part of the second alarm, "What ya got Johnny?" Dwyer asked. Johnny gave a quick update only to reassess and find that the man was no longer breathing. Brice moved to his head and began ventilations while Johnny called in the respiratory arrest to Rampart. After another 15 minutes Johnny and Roy found themselves in a full code where nothing they were doing seemed to work. They knew the man was elderly, in poor health and more than likely had succumbed to the smoke but it didn't make another code any easier today. They pretty much packaged him up as best they could and sent him in with Brice. Dwyer stayed behind to take in the Squad.

"He's ready to go," Johnny told Roy just as the men were knocked to the ground by a resounding explosion that rattled even the teeth in their heads.

Getting back up Roy gave Johnny a quick look, "You ok?"

"Yea, but…" and they both looked back to the building which was now engulfed in flames. The building where Marco, Chet and Hank were inside when the explosion occurred. Men were running out from every door available as Johnny and Roy both got to their feet. Roy's rapid assessment of the scene found that everyone seemed pretty much ok as they ran out until the HT sounded.

"Men trapped on the 2nd floor," it screamed at them. Johnny, Roy and Dwyer quickly re-geared up and ran back to the building. Each man prayed that everyone would make it out alive. Once inside the door they moved rapidly up the stairs, taking two to three stairs at a time.

It was a mixed emotion for the paramedic team when they rounded the corner to see the backs of three coats marked 51. Their crew was safe but the pile of burning rubble in front of them revealed that not everyone was as such. Hank was the one directing the rescue with his HT, calling for help. Marco and Chet were trying to put the fire out on the pile of insulation mixed with wood.

Roy ran up to Hank, "How many?"

Hank shook his head, "Two I think, trying to find out for sure. It's men from 110."

Johnny and Roy moved into the fray, shoving anything cooled down to the side. Joined by other men they worked quickly to uncover the two men. Johnny got to Michaels first and had to swallow hard. He stole a quick glance over to Roy who quietly took in the large shard of splintered wood that pierced the man all the way through the chest.

"Jake?" Johnny called to him, "Can you hear me?"

The man was on his back; he reached up and grabbed Johnny's hand. He held so tight that Johnny winced inside. His breaths were rapid, sharp and full of agony. He was gasping for breath. Hank knelt down beside them, his shoulder on the fellow fireman's shoulder.

"Johnny?" He managed to get out. Johnny watched the man's eye's fill with tears.

"Hold on Jake, we're gonna get you out of here," Johnny choked out, knowing deep down that they couldn't even move him yet.

"No…time…" he gasped. "Car..rie…tell…her…I …love…her," his eyes pleaded with Johnny.

Johnny's own tears were showing now, "No man, that's your job, you're gonna tell her. You gotta hang on for me Jake, please."

"Can…t…bre…ath…"

Then with a single last gasp he stopped. His hand squeezed Johnny's tight enough to turn his fingers white then relaxed. Johnny held it tighter, "JAKE!" he yelled through the mask. He laid the man's hand down and reached up to take off his own mask. Hank watched the young man, he knew what he was going to try but the older man knew it was too late. The damage was too severe and Johnny would only be risking severe smoke damage himself. He reached up to stop him.

Johnny looked surprised by his Captains actions, "Cap, I've gotta try." He pleaded with him.

Roy moved over to them, "Johnny, he's gone. There's nothing we can do. The damage…it was just too bad."

Johnny sat back on his heels; tears ran down his cheeks through his mask. He couldn't just do nothing, not today. Not another one. And this man, someone he knew. Someone he had visited his house, held his new baby and played catch with his young son.

Hank looked back as someone shouted they found the other fireman. Roy took one last look at Johnny but knew he had to keep working for right now. Moving over to the other man he had to fight the urge to wretch. The name tag said "Carlson" but there was nothing else recognizable about him. He had been caught in the flames. Roy reached up and tried to feel for a carotid pulse but knowing he wouldn't. There was nothing there. With that much burn it was a blessing.

Every man stood for a moment then the advancing flames reminded them they couldn't morn here. Hank picked up Jake and Roy picked up Marc. Chet walked over and gathered up the stone faced Johnny and they headed out of the building.

* * *

Everyone was out now and they tackled the fire but knew it would take a while to burn itself out. Hank and 110's Chief gathered by the squad to help Johnny and Roy with the bodies of the two fallen comrades. There was nothing easy about it. It was methodical movements, full of compassion but otherwise emotionless. Their faces told the story and Hank was worried.

* * *

Later in the ER, the cries of the two women pierced their skins and went into the bones of the paramedic team. The waiting room was full of grieving family and Johnny and Roy did their best to console and be there for them. They had to put their own feelings aside for now to be there for the new widows. Jake's wife stood there sobbing, holding their new 1 month old baby. She looked lost and abandoned. Johnny tried to hold her, to comfort her but to no avail. His own tears burned his skin as he failed to hold them back. As the minister came in Johnny and Roy backed out, to allow them some private time, in need of their own reprieve.

* * *

Dixie watched the men that meant so much to her with a profound fear in her heart. How could they deal with this? As they moved away from the group she came up behind them and guided them to the doctor's lounge for some quiet time. She watched them carefully, seeing that today had become overwhelming to them emotionally and physically. They looked as if they had nothing else to give. Before she could speak Roy's HT sounded.

"Squad 51," Roy looked up to Dixie, anguish in those blue eyes.

_Please God send them a over dramatic splinter right now, they can't take much more, _she thought.

"Unknown rescue at the construction site at North Main and 220th street, time out 1745."

The men stood and with evidence of emotion moved through the door and out to the Squad.


	3. Chapter 3

The Number One Rule

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'm done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

"_A life given will not replace one that is lost, no matter what the intention."_

* * *

Chapter 3

"Station 51 cancel."

Johnny picked up the mike, "51." He was never so grateful in his entire life for a cancel. Roy pulled into the nearest parking lot to turn around.

"Can you just stop for a minute?" Johnny asked.

Roy silently complied and parked in a distant spot in front of the grocery store. He watched Johnny climb out of the vehicle and just stand for a moment. When he turned back to Roy, leaning against the open door, he paused as if thinking about how to start.

"Roy?"

"Yea."

"What happened in that house?"

Roy had to think a minute, which house was he talking about? Johnny could see the question in his friend's eyes.

"The one with the mother."

Roy hung his head down and sighed. He really didn't want to go there. "Johnny, it's over ok?"

"No Roy. I saw something in your eyes back there. Then Chet. What happened?"

Roy could see he wasn't going to drop it. "We found a baby but she was already dead." His eyes misted up but he pushed it back. "She was curled up, like she was asleep, in a pile of dirty toys. Cap and Chet found her."

Johnny was speechless. How could Roy just hold that in? It had exploded out of Chet full force but at least it was a reaction. He knew Roy wasn't cold hearted by any means.

"How?" He stammered.

"I don't know," he shook his head. "I guess they will do an autopsy to find out."

Johnny quickly shook his head, "No, I mean how can you," he couldn't find the words. "How do you get through it so calmly?"

Roy sat up some, "Calmly? My insides are wanting to come out and beat something to a pulp. Once I get past the medical part I get angry Johnny. I wanted to reach up and kill that father this morning. With my bare hands. Just let Vince take me away but let me strangle the man who could possibly take a three year old and throw him against a concrete wall."

Johnny was taken aback by the rage that his question had let loose as he watched his partners face turn red, his hands were in fists.

"Even the heart attack before lunch? He had a family! Didn't he care enough about his wife and children to get help sooner?"

"Roy," Johnny tried to interrupt him, then thought better of it. Roy needed this right now, he needed to vent his grief somehow.

"Johnny that baby crawled around with rats. She had no milk. She had no one. After I saw her I wanted that mother to…." He caught himself. Startled now at his own outburst of rage. Sitting back he tried to gather himself knowing that the words he spouted wasn't really how he felt. Not deep down.

"Sorry," he looked sheepishly at his wide eyed partner. Then seeing the fear in Johnny's eyes made him kick himself. _He's trying to deal with the same issues and he asked me for help. What do I do, go off the deep end on him. _"Johnny, today …it's not like this often, sometimes never for some medics."

"I know," he replied quietly.

"Everyone deals with this stuff differently. Some keep it inside until it eats away at them. I usually go home and Joanne let's me vent, then I'm better and I can move on to try and be there for the next person. Guess you're my Joanne right now huh?"

Johnny smiled a little at that. He understood what Roy was saying but he didn't know what 'his' way was yet? How would he get past these terrible feelings?

"Talk to me Junior."

"I don't know what to say." He climbed back into the Squad and looked at Roy with the face of a distraught child, "I don't know if I can do this anymore Roy."

Roy felt a surge of panic in his heart as he took in the meaning of those words. "Johnny, don't give up on me ok? I know that 'bad day' doesn't begin to describe the nightmare that the last two shifts have been but it will end at some point. I promise you that."

"I know it will. It's just that. Well, what we've seen today. It's changed me Roy. And I don't think I like it."

With that he turned back to the front of the squad and Roy knew that the conversation was over, for now.

* * *

Normally pulling into the station would be of great comfort but their fellow firemen had experienced the same nightmares they had and even though Roy was one drawn to comfort others normally he just didn't have it in him right now.

He went into the dayroom and found Hank nursing a cup of coffee and even though Mike was holding a paper in front of him Roy bet that he wasn't really reading it from the blank fog in his eyes. Chet was on the couch mindlessly petting Henry, his stokes on the dog's ears well beyond half hearted. He wondered where Marco was but the room was so quiet he was afraid to startle everyone with his voice.

"Where have you guys been?" Hank said shattering the silence and making them visibly jump.

"We had to pull over for a break Cap," Roy said, not making eye contact with his Captain.

"Roy, my door is always open, you know that. If you need to talk."

"I know Cap. I just don't think we're able to right now."

Mike and Chet looked up knowing the pain in their friends voice reflected the repeated grief they had all been through.

"Mike, what's for dinner tonight?" Hank asked but not really feeling any appetite at all.

"Spaghetti Cap," Mike said almost so softly as to not be heard.

Hank just nodded his approval and tried to send a smile the way of his engineer. It was a feeble attempt although Mike recognized the effort.

Roy stood up, "I'm gonna check on Johnny."

* * *

He saw him head for the dayroom so he went that way first. Looking towards Johnny's bunk he didn't see him. The little Johnny alarm was beginning to sound in his gut as he quickened his pace out into the bay. With each room that Johnny wasn't in the alarm got louder.

Hank was rousted up by the sound of Roy's quickening footsteps through the station and he almost ran into him as he came around the side of the engine.

"Whoa there, what's wrong?"

"Uh, I can't find Johnny," Roy replied, not wanting to unduly alarm the Cap.

"Would that be something to worry about? He's probably just found a quiet place to sort some of this mess out." Hank said but the panic in Roy's face was raising his own heart rate now.

"I'm sure that's all it is. It's just the conversation we had earlier. Cap, he's taking all this really hard."

Hank had heard enough. He knew the young man was having trouble coping, hell he was having trouble with it and he had many more years of experience under his belt to help him out.

"You check the dorm?"

"Yea and the locker room. I was headed outside. Sometimes he sits on his Rover."

"Ok, let's go."

* * *

Jogging out into the parking lot they both quickly surveyed the line of vehicles. They saw Marco working on his, tucked away under the hood, not even hearing the two behind him.

Glancing at each other they knew there was only one spot left and it was the hose tower. A good place to go and have some alone time. Roy was almost comforted by the fact that Johnny might of found a place to hide for a while and felt a wave of guilt for not giving him the time he needed.

They rounded the corner together and Roy's heart leapt into his throat. Hank froze in his tracks, afraid to move and startle the dark headed man that was sitting on the roof of the hose tower.

Sitting on the very edge of it.

Tears running down his face.

As he looked over the edge.


	4. Chapter 4

The Number One Rule

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'm done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

"_Learn from yesterday, live for today, and hope for tomorrow." Albert Einstein._

* * *

Chapter 4

"Roy, approach him slow. He may not be thinking the same thing we are thinking, okay?" Hank spoke quietly.

Roy shook his head and walked to the ladder. Keeping his eye on Johnny he reached the base of the tower. He tried to calculate the moves that he had made to reach the roof. Johnny moved like a cat going up a tree but Roy was more like a dog that just like to bark up them. Reaching out for the first wood beam he balanced himself on it, reaching up and slowly working his way to the roof. With a big ooff he heaved himself up beside Johnny.

Roy came up to him slowly wanting to make sure that Johnny saw him, "Whatch'a doing Junior?" Roy intentially used this word with him, it reflected the relationship they had more than anything. No one else called him that and Johnny always knew it was spoken in the best of friendships.

"What are you doing up here?" Johnny asked, not looking at Roy yet.

"Just checking on ya."

"Must be pretty worried to drag your butt up this high."

Roy noted a hint of the old Johnny in that, "Nope not worried but wanted to make sure you were ok."

"Oh, I'm ok. Guess I just needed to put myself in time out for a while." This time he looked over to Roy and saw the look on his face.

"Not worried huh?"

Roy looked down, "No, as long as I don't look down, I'm not worried at all." He shot him a smile.

"Sorry I got you up here Roy. I just needed to get away from everyone for a few minutes."

"I understand partner," Roy cleared his throat. "But could you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what?"

"Could ya scoot back about two feet?" Roy said with a smirky smile.

Johnny looked down then back at Roy, "Uh Roy?"

"Yea Johnny?"

"You didn't think I was going doing something stupid did you?" Johnny looked really concerned.

"Well. I knew how upset you were about what's been going on. Then I come out and see you up here. Yea, it rattled me a bit."

Johnny looked at him with a little kid grin, "Sorry."

"No problem Junior. Just promise me that if you need to talk about something, anything you will find me."

"I promise."

"Why don't we get down from here and get some of Mike's spaghetti."

"Mike made spaghetti?"

"Yep and you know Chet, he won't save any for us if we're the least bit late."

Johnny jumped up and moved down the poles like monkey descending a tree. Roy had to laugh thinking how he looked like Chris playing in his tree house at home.

Then Roy realized he was up on the roof alone, Cap gone, Marco gone and Johnny was dust in the wind.

"Crap."

* * *

Inside the mood had lightened some but not much. It was a balance of inner personal pain and the need to not seem too gloomy to your co-workers, knowing they also were hurting. Thankfully the tones remained quiet during dinner allowing them some mental rest time. They migrated to be in front of the television although no one could probably tell you what was on.

Seeing that the men were beat he called for an early bedtime and no one protesting showed him how down they really were. Stripping down to climb into their beds the tones went off.

Each man froze, to hear the call and to fortify themselves for what might lay ahead.

"Station 51. Traffic Accident………………"

Back in work mode they donned their turn out clothes and headed into the early evening each saying their own private prayer for a repreave from agony of another loss today.

* * *

The California sun was low in the sky but the summer hours still had the sun shining for the crew as they headed down the road. The address given was actually an overpass on one of the city's streets. Pulling up at the topside of the bridge Roy and Johnny saw that Vince was already there trying to direct the traffic around the north bound lane of the bridge. The men hopped out of the Squad and trotted over to the officer.

"What have you got for us Vince?" Roy asked. Looking around he just didn't see anything obvious on the bridge.

Vince motioned to the men, "It's over here." He lead them to an area of the railing that they now realized was broken away and pointed down to the road below. "That is the problem," he declared.

The engine crew came up behind them as they tried to absorb the disaster in front of them.

"How did they do that?" Johnny asked.

"It wasn't my fault, I swear." They all turned to the man behind them.

"Now Mr. Parker, you're supposed to be sitting down on the curb," Vince told him.

"Were you driving the truck?" Roy asked him, amazed anyone could get out of that unhurt.

"Yea, but there was something all over the road and it make me slide into the railing. I had no control over it. God, please go help them."

"Now, calm down. Are you ok?" Johnny looked him over for any signs of obvious injury.

"Yes, yes I'm fine. Please help them down there."

The men looked down over the railing to the underpass. The dump truck had apparently slid, tail first off the bridge to the road below. The amazing thing was that the tail end of it had landed right on top of a passing car.

"Roy, Johnny you two get down there. Chet grab their boxes. Marco pull an inch and a half and cool those engines down."

The men were on the move before even getting a reply out to him. Hank slid down the embankment with Johnny and Roy to the road.

"Holy cow, now what are the chances of that happening again?"

The bed of the truck had landed directly on top of the hood of a medium sized baby blue sedan, impacting into the windshield some. The trucks front bumper was still propped up by the bottom of the overpass causing the full load to slam through the car's front windshield . Beyond the shattered windshield they could see that the front seat was completely full of miscilliance junk items. Items that ranged from old tools, rebarb poles, pieces of steel beams, and some thing's that were just not identifiable.

Roy moved to the passenger side and pulled on the door handle with no success. Looking inside he couldn't see a sign of anyone. The driver was completely buried under the dumped out load from the truck.

"Cap, I need the porta power." Roy called out.

"Roy, this one's jammed too," Johnny announced as he failed to get the passenger side door open either. The crumpled front of the car jammed the frame making the doors impossible to open up.

"Mike, grab the porta power." Hank then relayed to the bridge up above.

Mike scooted down the steep hill and passed the equipment to Chet before heading over to help Marco disable the battery cables on the vehicles. After Marco watered down the engines Mike and Marco moved down below to help out.

Chet positioned himself at the driver's door and within a short time had the door pried open. Next he worked on the passenger door for Johnny. Soon they had access through both doors.

"Open um easy Johnny. We don't want to cause too much shifting or settling."

Johnny nodded back. The entire front seat was full of stuff, both large and small. Somewhere in there was the driver of the car. The passenger seat was up for debate. The two paramedics took a fleeting look at each other knowing the outcome could not possibly be good here. Roy didn't see the tide of ill fortune turning with this rescue either. He mentally noted that he would have to keep a close eye on his friend and partner during this rescue.

Slowly Roy pulled on the door, the load groaned some and he jumped back as two old metal cups fell out onto the road startling him. As he pushed the door fully open the entire truck/car unit seemed to shift, ever so slightly.

"DON'T MOVE!" Hank yelled at the men. He looked up at the truck, "This thing is too unstable. Marco, bring us down some lines. Mike, move the Engine in line with the truck and let's see if we can stabilize it some."

Mike's eyes lit up, he knew exactly what Hank was thinking about doing. Pulling the Engine more across the lanes of the bridge with the face towards the truck Mike secured the Engine to be used as a holding hand. Using the ropes they were able to get the front of the truck basically attached to the front of the Engine for support in an effort to keep it from sliding down further onto the car.

Once Hank felt more comfortable with the position of the fallen vehicle, "Ok you two, but go easy please. I don't know how long this is going to hold."

* * *

Roy's anxiety level was at an all time high, being this close to the victim and not allowed to reach out and help them was just about more than he could take. Getting the go ahead from their Captain they both finished pulling the doors open. Roy didn't want everything to just come tumbling out the door since he didn't know the condition of the driver yet.

Moving one piece, painstakingly, at a time they began the dig to find their patient. It didn't take many pieces for Roy to see something, or part of someone. It was a hand. More exactly, a woman's hand.

"Hey Johnny, I found something!" He let his fingers gently slide around the back of her hand, looking for that notch where the pulse could be found. _Please God, help us to help her. Give me something to work with here._ Focusing on the task at hand, despite the background noises of Johnny moving junk, Hank yelling orders to the other men, police sirens and passing cars, he felt something.

"Johnny! I got a pulse. It's…."

Roy was completely caught off guard when the soft hand reached around and grabbed his own wrist.


	5. Chapter 5

The Number One Rule

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'm done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

_"Once you choose hope, anything is possible." Christopher Reeve._

* * *

Chapter 5

Those soft, warm fingers around his wrist was the most wonderful thing he had experienced in a long time. It was a good sign that not only was she alive but they might get her out of this disaster alive.

"Were gonna get you out of this just hold on," he told her.

The grip tightened and he looked up, smiling at his partner. Johnny smiled back but he hadn't experienced the touch that Roy did and without that confirmation his heart just wasn't ready to even hope that this might go well. Besides they hadn't heard her say anything yet.

Roy continued to carefully pull the smaller items out of the car, the ones closet to him. He looked back as Chet sat the bio-phone down next to him. Stopping, he decided to call and let Rampart know what they were doing.

"Rampart this is Squad 51, do you read?"

"Read you loud and clear 51, go ahead." Roy recognized Brackett's voice.

"Rampart we have a female victim of a traffic accident. She is not extricated at this point but I do have a pulse of 100, skin is warm and pink. Will call when we have further access for vital signs."

"10-4 51, on standby." Brackett left the station and headed into a patient's room.

Chet stayed at Roy's side and would take the passed out items and toss them out of the way. He could see the partially exposed arm of the driver but there was no emotion, he just felt numb inside. Do the job, don't get involved. His stomach couldn't take another bad scene but his heart definitely couldn't take another loss.

Looking up he could see Marco and the Cap at the front end of the car trying to figure out what to do with the wreckage.

* * *

Hank didn't want this thing to move one millimeter on his men while they worked the rescue. The engine held the front of the truck but he was now worried about the trucks remaining load. Pretty much all the small to medium sized items were now in the front seat of the car but the truck bed remained full of the larger items. There were multiple boxes, some of which were huge and must weigh hundreds of pounds. The only thing holding up the boxes were the items in front of them, including those sticking out from the windshield and some randomly scattered rebar poles that were now wedged into the engine. He watched the men working cautiously as they removed items but he was deeply concerned about the possibility of one item being moved that might send a cascade of items onto of them. He and Marco set to unloading the truck with just as much care as the men inside the car.

* * *

Johnny continue to move items then passing them out to Mike. One at a time, slowly. Much too slowly for his liking. If this driver was ok under there she would be yelling her lungs out and that lack of noise put him on edge. There was no way he was going to get excited about success any time soon.

A large sheet of thin metal now laid between the two men. It was draped over the victim's head and they felt like the only thing left to reach at least the top part of her. With an unspoken agreement the two paramedics grasped each side and carefully moved it towards the front, guiding it out of the windshield. Chet and Mike moved to the front side of the car to grab it as it came out.

* * *

Finally they could see the face of their driver. She was about 25 years old with brown wavy long hair. She was leaning back against the seat still trapped from the chest down. It took a moment for the two men to get over the fact that she was alert and looking at them with big green eyes.

A smile broke out across her face. Her voice was soft, quiet, but it she still spoke to them.

"Hi guys, bout time you got here."

Johnny and Roy looked at each other and just beamed with smiles back at her.

"Well, you are a little buried here. Took us a minute to find you," Roy said to her.

"No problem, I wasn't going to run away."

Johnny couldn't believe it. She seemed fine, just stuck. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

She paused for a minute like she had to think about it, "Lot's of pressure. I can't really tell. My leg does hurt."

Johnny looked down, not even able to see her legs yet. He couldn't even see the steering wheel yet.

"Don't worry about it right now, we need to get the rest of this stuff off of ya first," Johnny said to her.

Roy looked at her, the paramedic in him working overtime for this rescue. Her color was pretty good, maybe a little pale. No signs of shock. He passed the BP cuff to Johnny, and the penlight.

"We're just going to check you a little first ok?"

She nodded at them.

"I'm Roy and this is my partner Johnny. We have lots of help to get you out of here, ok?"

He wasn't sure if he was constantly reassuring her or him.

"Ahh, the famous Gage and DeSoto team huh?"

That caused both men to stop in their tracks and exchange looks of complete confusion. She knew them? But she didn't look familiar to either of the men.

"Well there, afraid you have us at a disadvantage Miss. You know us, do we know you?"

Outside Hank watched the men moving out the larger piece of sheet metal. Every item kept his attention on what it was and what it might be connected too. So far everything was going ok but he wasn't going to relax on this rescue. If there was any chance for this driver to walk away from this he was going to give her that chance.

Looking up he could see they had exposed her head and the guys were talking to her. He wanted to check on them so he moved over beside Johnny.

* * *

"Everything ok so far John?"

"Sure Cap," Johnny called back to him.

The young woman looked that way when she heard the voice, "Hank?"

He bent down to see past Johnny and looked at the woman calling his name, "KC?"

Without moving a muscle, she smiled softly at him, "I thought I recognized that voice."

"KC." Hank wanted to yell at someone. This couldn't be happening, not to her, and definitely not today. He didn't know what to say but he did see the puzzled looks on his paramedics face's.

"Cap?" Johnny was curious.

"Fellows I'd like to introduce you to KC. KC McConnikee. This is the Chief's daughter."


	6. Chapter 6

The Number One Rule

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'm done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

_"Call it a clan, call it a network, call it a tribe, call it a family. Whatever you call it, whoever you are, you need one." Jane Howard._

* * *

Chapter 6

Roy felt a surge of panic grip his heart as he looked at the young woman.

Everything else that had happened today had been to strangers. That is until the brother firefighters. That had hit them harder than anything else for that exact reason. Now this. She was family too. Just as surely as those firemen were. And today's track record of rescues put a foreboding in their hearts that made them almost choke on their words.

Hank spoke first, "Don't you worry KC hon, we're gonna get you out of this."

"Okay Hank," she whispered.

Johnny put a smile on his face, "Well there partner, didn't know we had someone famous among us."

"Guess we better be on our best behavior then huh?" Roy winked at her.

KC just smiled at the men. Her dad was never one to come home, as she grew up, telling firehouse stories unless they were success stories. Many times in the last few years those stories included Johnny Gage and Roy DeSoto. Sitting in the car waiting for help she had thought about her dad and wondered if she would ever see him again but now with this crew she felt hope.

"Hank?"

"Yes hon?"

"Please don't call my dad, not yet."

"Okay, but I will as soon as we get you out of here."

"Deal."

* * *

Hank moved back out to the truck dilemma with renewed energy that he hadn't had in the last few days. Nothing was going to stop this crew this time.

"Cap, that's the Chief's daughter?" Marco asked.

"Sure is buddy, so we better not lose this time."

Marco whispered a new prayer for each man on this crew to be watched over as they did everything in their power to save her.

* * *

Roy took the blood pressure cuff and began to get some vital signs while Johnny took the penlight.

"I'm just going to look in your eyes ok KC?"

She nodded to him, "K John."

He smiled back to her, "Call me Johnny. What does KC stand for?" He asked while checking her pupils.

"Kristiania Carole." She grinned, "I just go by KC."

"Hey, I like Kristiania," he said, reaching to take her pulse.

Looking over to Roy he reported her vital signs to him.

Roy then picked up the biophone, "Rampart, this is 51."

"Go ahead 51."

"Rampart, we now have vitals although she is not yet extricated. Pulse is 100, respirations 24, BP 100/70. Pupils are equal and reactive. She is alert and oriented Rampart."

Sounded like a stable patient to Brackett, "10-4 51. Let us know when you have her out and keep a close eye on her vital signs."

"10-4 Rampart."

Roy closed the link and turned back to KC. "Ok, let's get you out of this stuff."

Johnny and Roy worked in a slow but steady pace as they tried to uncover her. The sun was setting in the distance and their light was quickly fading. Mike ran to the engine and brought down flashlights for the crew to use as they worked.

Some of the items had spilled into the back seat with some actually hanging over the seat itself. Chet opened the back door and climbed in to help move them out of the way.

KC's body stiffened as she cried out, "Ahhhh!"

Her cry of agony sent chills down the men's spines as they all froze. Roy leaned in close to her, "KC? What's wrong?"

Her breathing had quickened, pain washed across her face, "Don't ...know..." she paused trying to calm her breathing down, "Like...something...hit ...me."

Johnny reached down to recheck her pulse, "Try and calm down for us ok?"

"Trying..."

"Good girl. Are you having trouble breathing?" Johnny was concerned with her change in breathing, although it was calming down again.

"No, more like pressure," she said opening her eyes again. She felt like a house was sitting on her body right now. "Better now I think," she smiled at them as her breathing slowed some more.

"Roy, pulse is 120, respirations 26."

Roy nodded his head as he wrote down her pressure. The cry had shaken them. KC wasn't ok and now they all knew something was wrong. But until they got her out there was no way for them to know what it was or be able to treat it.

"Okay, here we go again KC. If we do anything that hurts tell us right away ok?" Roy told her.

She nodded to the blue eyed man and closed her eyes, focusing on her breathing as she tried to ignore the incredible pressure on her chest and stomach.

Roy stood up and placed the bio-phone on the car's roof, "Rampart this is 51, come in."

"Go ahead 51."

"Rampart we are still working on extrication but she is now experiencing pain of unknown origin. Her vitals are pulse 120, respirations 26, BP is now 90/60. Her breathing is slightly labored at this time."

Brackett didn't like the change in vital signs even if the change was subtle, "51, how long until you will have her out?"

"Unknown Rampart. She's in the driver's seat and covered with junk items from a dump truck's bed that fell onto her car."

Brackett furrowed his brow as he tried to picture what was going on, "51 reassess vital signs often. When you have her out begin IV of LR at TKO. Notify when you have her extricated."

"10-4 51."

He turned around to find Hank beside him, "Roy, what happened?"

"Not sure Cap, something moved somewhere and hurt her. It could have been anything on her that we moved around."

"Okay, take it slow and easy," he clapped Roy on the shoulder.

Roy knelt back down beside her and held her shoulder to get her attention, "How ya doing?"

"Okay I guess. Are we about done?"

Roy could see the hope in her eyes, "Getting there. We're going to take it easy so we don't hurt you okay?"

"Good thing I don't have a date waiting on me huh?" She smiled at him.

He was amazed at her calmness through all this. He went back to moving items. "We could drop you off on the way back to the station if you want us too."

She grinned back at him, "Might take you up on that one Roy, think I might need a ride anyways." She said as she nodded her head towards the car's hood.

"Well, she has to sit in the middle, I call window," Johnny added as he moved what looked like an old toaster from the floorboard.

She looked at Roy again, "Think I should tell him I get carsick?"

Roy laughed then whispered, "No, let's surprise him."

She smiled and again closed her eyes while Roy and Johnny worked at the task at hand.

Johnny had most of the passenger side now empty. Laying himself in the floor board he slid as close to where her legs should be as he could. He reached in between two metal poles and snaked his hand through the debris packed in at her feet. The only thing she had complained about was her leg hurting.

"KC, I'm going to try and check out your legs so don't jump if you feel me ok?" Johnny didn't want to surprise her.

She looked to Roy, "So, Johns a leg man huh?" Then winked at him.

Chet behind them all had worked as they talked but that made him laugh out loud. He leaned closer to her, "Johnny might think he's a leg man but don't ask any of his _former_ girlfriends."

"I heard that! OUCH!" He exclaimed.

Roy couldn't see his partner at all, "Johnny, you ok?"

"Yea, think I found something sharp though, hold on."

His hand found her calf then palpated down to her ankle, or where it should have been.

"Roy, her ankle is pinned in the dash down here." That meant they couldn't just pull her out. It would take longer as they would have to get everything off of her first.

Tracing her leg back up he got to her knee when he felt something sticky and wet. He tried to focus with his fingers on finding the cut that was bleeding but couldn't find anything at the knee. And he wasn't able to reach anything higher up. He pulled himself out of the floorboard and turned to Mike.

"Mike, can you grab the trauma box for me?"

Mike cringed as he watched Johnny wipe the hand full of blood onto his pants then turned to get what he asked for.

"Roy, she's got a cut on her leg. It's bleeding but I don't think excessively. It's hard to tell."

"Can you wrap it?" Roy knew that could be the source of her pain and lowered blood pressure.

"I can't even find it right now. We just have to get this stuff off her."

Mike handed Johnny the trauma box then grabbed his arm.

"What are you …" Johnny then stopped to see what Mike was showing him. He had managed to slice his arm open above the elbow, a good 4 inch cut that was bleeding like a stuck pig.

"Dang it!" Johnny barked as he put gauze on it.

"What's wrong?" Roy asked, frustrated cause he couldn't see what Johnny was complaining about.

"Nothing, I just got a cut. No big deal," Johnny then shot Mike a look of 'tell and I'll choke you'. Mike just sighed at the younger paramedic who didn't want to face the music of his senior partner. Reaching into the box he helped Johnny quickly clean it up and bandage it.

Again, they resumed the removal of items. Roy knew they were getting close now. Marco and Hank had pretty much emptied the trucks bed except for the items that were very large and too heavy to move by hand.

In the back seat Chet also had almost everything removed except for 2 or 3 small things. He reached down to grab the broken piece of rebar pole when KC let out another scream.


	7. Chapter 7

The Number One Rule

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'm done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

"_Nothing is hopeless, we must hope for everything." Madeleine L'Engle._

* * *

Chapter 7

Again KC's cry shook the men to the core. She had been so positive, upbeat, cooperative and stable that when it happened for this second time Roy felt his heart drop. Things were going south and he didn't know if he could take it again.

"KC, talk to me, what's hurting?" He asked her, wanting to take all her pain away so desperately.

She cried, the tears running down her face onto his hands, "Roy please make it stop." She opened her eyes and looked at him, "What are you doing to me?"

Johnny watched his partners face as she said those words. He knew that had broken Roy's heart. Of course none of them wanted to hurt her. Johnny knew that she knew that but she was in a great deal of pain now. And they didn't know why.

Johnny tried to reach her through her cries, "KC, where? Tell us where."

She shook her head, "I don't…know…it …hurts."

Her color had become paler, her breathing more labored. She was now diaphoretic and for the first time she looked truly scared.

Johnny got close to her, "KC, I know you're hurting but we have to get you out of here ok?"

Her tears slowed down, she didn't want to make their job harder, "Sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry for just hang in with us ok?"

Shaking her head she tried to slow her breathing but each breath was a little harder now.

Behind them Chet waited until KC had calmed down a little, worried about her just as the others were. He bent down to look at the pole he had pulled on knowing that it hadn't budged. He couldn't tell what was holding it in place. "Hey Mike, hand me a flashlight."

Mike reached through the window of the back passenger door and held the flashlight.

"Point it over here," Chet pointed to the pole.

They both stopped in their tracks as they watched the thick red substance run down the pole.

"Uh, guys…" Chet stammered out. "You need to see this."

Johnny and Roy leaned over the back seat to see what Chet was worried about. They could all see the pole which had one end jammed into the back seat and the other end going through the floorboard of the car. Dripping down the pole from the backseat was blood.

Roy did an instant course of the pole's angle and knew where the pole was. His breath quickened as he looked at Johnny. Getting back beside her, "KC, I'm gonna reach behind you ok? It might hurt a little but I'll try to be as easy as possible."

She simply nodded.

Ever so gently he slid his hand behind her, feeling along her back, until he felt the pole just to the right of her spinal column. His eyes told Johnny all he needed to know. Pulling his hand back out Chet pointed the flash light at it, revealing the blood covered hand.

"There's a lot," he didn't have to elaborate.

Johnny understood the implication. As they both looked at her and then the few items left on her, they both started reaching for them at the same time to get finished.

Before long every item had been removed from the front seat and off KC, save for one. The pole that had slammed through the back floorboard could be traced through the backseat, then through her. Then to the men's horror it extended out her front, just below the ribcage/abdomen area, then through the steering wheel and dashboard. They could trace it up into the truck bed before losing the other end of it.

It was heartbreaking to each and every one of them sitting with her. They had to struggle to not lose all hope.

* * *

Hank, seeing that the last item had been passed out of the car came over to help move KC to the waiting stretcher. As he approached Johnny, the medic moved out of the car.

"Ready to move her?" Hank asked.

"Cap, uh, we have a problem." Johnny couldn't even make contact with him.

"What?" A dread gripped his stomach.

"We can't move her yet." He paused, it was hard to even say it, "Cap, she's been impaled by a rebar pole."

"God, no." Hank felt almost light headed. This couldn't be happening again. His men couldn't take it. He couldn't take it. He had to force himself to look into the car but seeing the pole going through her he just closed his eyes for a moment before standing back up.

* * *

Roy gathered the supplies to quickly get her IV started. They would need the access and she needed the volume now. Johnny got back into the car to get another set of vital signs.

"Do I get to escape this joint now?" She said, her voice breathy but her smile still there for them.

Johnny smiled back, not revealing the deep sadness he felt. "What? And leave this lovely spot?" He then got a clean dressing and started to clean up the cut on her right thigh. It was mostly superficial but she couldn't afford any extra blood loss at this point.

* * *

Roy moved out of the car and a little to the rear so as to not be heard by KC.

"Rampart, this is 51."

"Go ahead 51."

"Rampart. We have a new set of vital signs, pulse is 130, respirations are now 40, pressure is 80/50. Patient is pale, diaphoretic. Respirations are mildly labored. Her IV is started."

"51. Is she ready for transport?" Brackett was now impatient. This was taking way too long and he wanted his patient here.

"Negative Rampart. We are still unable to extricate her at this time. We now have her uncovered and she has been impaled by a rebar pole. Entrance is at the upper left abdomen, exit is right lower back just right of the spinal column."

"51, transport patient with pole intact." Just get here was all Brackett could think of.

"Uh Rampart we can't do that."

Now Brackett and Dixie, standing with him, were worried. It was never like Roy to sound unsure about a rescue.

"Exactly why not 51?"

"Rampart the pole has pierced through the car at both ends, our victim is in between those two points."

Dixie gasped. Brackett was trying to picture the patient knowing her vitals were getting worse.

"51, what is your location?"

Johnny and Roy looked at each other. It was extremely rare for a doctor to enter the field.

"Rampart we are at North Sholes and Market, at the underpass."

Brackett knew the intersection; they were only minutes away from him. "51. I'm on my way."

"10-4 Rampart."

* * *

Hank moved back out to the truck. Using his flashlight he found the pole as it left the car and extended into the truck bed. Following the pole he saw it end with its tip rammed into the side of a box. One of the largest boxes left on the truck.

Mike and Marco moved over beside him.

"We have to move that pole, right Cap?"

Hank pointed to the box. "We move that pole and that box will slide right down, crushing everyone in the car." Hank had to think about this.

* * *

Roy's faith in his job was almost gone. He felt pretty much useless at this point. KC looked over at him.

"Roy?"

He pulled up a smile for her, "Yea?"

"If everything's out, why can't I move?"

"We're working on it. One more thing has you pinned. How are you feeling?"

"Hurting, right here…."

Before Roy realized what she was doing, and could stop her, she reached to her stomach. Her fingers found the pole. The length of time and the amount of pressure on her body had made her almost numb. She knew she was hurting but hadn't been able to really pin it down to one spot.

Roy watched her face as she found the pole. For the first time he saw pure panic sweep across her face.

"ROY!" She started to struggle, like she could jump up and run from it.

Roy grabbed her shoulders, "KC, you have to stop. Be still!"

But she wasn't listening to him. Watching her Johnny's heart felt like it was going to pound out of his chest, "KC, listen to us. We're going to help you but you have to calm down."

"Please, stop fighting us," Roy begged her.

Her fighting slowed as her energy quickly waned. Her breathing was harsh and heavy; pain was etched in every corner of her soft face as the tears ran down her cheeks.

Johnny took her hand, "KC, we're not going to leave you here. You have to trust us, okay?"

"Slow your breathing down," Roy added. Then he looked back to Chet "Let's get some oxygen on her."

Chet hopped out of the back seat to grab the tank. Moving it into the back seat with him he untangled the tubing and turned on the flow. He then handed the nasal cannula to Johnny.

"Here, this will help," Johnny said as he secured the tubing to her face. "Try and slow down now."

Roy listened to her lungs, "Is that helping?"

She nodded as Johnny wiped the tears from her face, "KC, we're not going to leave you we promise. But you have to listen to us."

She almost panted as she talked, "I… will." She now put her life in their hands. She knew that. If her father could trust these men with his life then so could she.

They could see how weakened her body was.

"Chet, can you help support her?" Roy was holding her shoulders to keep her from leaning sideways which only put more pressure on the pole. Chet reached up and gently held her shoulders, letting her head rest against his arm. It was hard, he wanted so much to just pick her up and take her out of this. They had to get her out.

* * *

Outside the car the three men came up with a plan. They had to move the box. Hank called in the need for a ladder truck to assist in the rescue. Until it arrived all they could do was wait.

* * *

Roy looked up to see Brackett standing behind him, "Roy." He bent down to see the patient. He almost gasped out loud. He had never seen anything like that before. His eyes traced the pole that pierced her through, noting the points of entrance and exit.

"How's she doing," he asked Johnny and Roy.

With the new sound she opened her eyes and turned towards him. "See we have a new face with us," she said softly.

He was taken aback by how strong her voice sounded but mostly by the smile she gave him.

"Doctor Brackett, this is KC. KC, Dr. Brackett is from Rampart. He came to give us an extra pair of hands."

She coughed some then caught her breath again, "Didn't realize that ER doctors made house calls."

"Well I didn't' want to miss out on all the excitement around here," he said.

Even Roy noted the doctor's softened bedside manner with KC as Brackett knelt down beside her to examine the entry site. He silently calculated the trajectory of the angle through her abdomen to determine what organs had most likely been hit.

She looked up to Roy, "Got a plan to get me out of this yet?"

"Their working on it, hang in there with us."

"No problem," she whispered. "I'm not going anywhere."

Brackett was in awe of the spirit of this young woman. No wonder they stayed by her side, supporting her through this disaster. He stood up and moved over to where Hank and the others were standing.

They were surprised to see him, "Doc, I didn't know you were coming." Hank said.

"What's the plan to get her out of this? Can't we just cut the pole and pull her out?" Brackett wanted to get right to the point.

Hank pointed to the box, "Her pole is held in place by that box. We're guessing it weighs a few hundred pounds. If that pole moves any then we risk it falling on top of them all. We have a ladder truck on the way to lift the box off the truck. We can't do anything else until that box is moved.

* * *

"Roy?"

"Yes KC?"

"You married?"

"Yep, got two kids too," he proclaimed with a big smile.

"I can see they light up your eyes." Her voice was getting weaker but she was keeping her spirits up.

"What about you?" He asked.

"No, and seeing that your taken I think I'm out of luck." She winked at him.

Roy blushed then grinned at her.

"I can't see that you would have any problem finding Mr. Right out there."

"Roy?" He looked up to see Hank waving for him. Starting to stand he felt a tug on his coat and looked down to see it was KC.

"Don't leave me," she cried out suddenly scared.

"Hey, there. No one's going to leave you alone. I promise. I need to go and see what the plan is ok?" He looked around, seeing Chet in the back seat and Mike by the passenger door. "Mike," he called out.

Mike ducked his head into the other door, "Yea Roy?"

"KC, this is Mike. He will stay right here with you while I go find out what the plan is ok? And right behind you is Chet. You won't be alone."

She nodded at him as he wiped the tears from her face and tenderly pushed the hair from her forehead.

Mike looked across at Roy like the paramedic had lost his ever loving mind.


	8. Chapter 8

The Number One Rule

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'm done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

_"Love is like wildflowers; often found in the most unlikely places."_

* * *

Chapter 8

"What?" Was all that Mike could manage to say. Was Roy crazy? Now giving Mike an engine to drive, gauges to control, hoses to drag, and burning buildings to run in is one thing. Heck, he would even carry boxes, tote supplies, hold IV bags and yes even do chest compressions. But have to talk to the victim?

What was Roy thinking? Chet was right there. He could change places with him very quickly. Chet would know what to say. He'd seen him with patients. He would be able to talk her ear off.

"Don't worry Mike, she doesn't bite," Roy said as he watched the look of utter panic come across Mike's face. "I'll be right back ok KC? Take good care of her," he patted Chet on the arm and waved his head at Mike.

Mike reluctantly slid in next to her, in the passenger seat. He was terrified of saying the wrong thing. He looked at her, leaning on Chet's arm as it wrapped over one shoulder, across her chest then under the other arm. Her head resting softly on his forearm. She was so fragile looking and he didn't want to be the one to break her. Looking into her beautiful green eyes he wondered what she expected of him? Witty conversation, to say something wise, comforting, or consoling?

She interrupted his chaotic thoughts, "So your Mike?"

"Yep," he stammered out.

She smiled, "The quiet one."

That got a grin from him, "How did you know that?"

She tried to nod to herself, "Got the inside line you know."

He chuckled, "I guess you do. Bet you have some good stories to share huh?"

"Yea, maybe someday."

Chet chimed in from behind, "Any good Station 51 stories?"

She tilted her head backwards a little to see him, "Oh yea, some good 51 ones."

"Any of those stories talk about the Phantom?" Chet asked.

"Oh, _everyone_ knows about the phantom," she smiled at him.

The Phantom is famous, this was good, he would have to tell Gage.

Mike smirked, "Not sure that's a good thing KC. You grow up in fire stations?"

"Pretty much."

He noticed her answers were short, to the point. She didn't have the breath for anything else. He also noticed she was putting her full weight against Chet now. No strength to hold herself up anymore.

"I think I made Roy blush," she said.

"Oh yea, don't think I've seen him blush yet."

"Yep, asked him... bout marriage," she smiled.

Mike laughed again, "Oh I bet he did blush, he's a married man."

"You?" She whispered.

He wasn't sure what she was asking, her sentences more broken now. He suddenly felt an overwhelming need to keep her talking. He had to laugh at himself, first he was afraid she would talk and now, he was afraid she would stop.

"Me what KC?"

"Married?"

He shook his head, "Nope, single as they come."

"So what ..does take…make Mike blush?" She smiled at him.

Mike was speechless with that one. Any other time or place he could picture buying her a cup of coffee or maybe even dinner.

"I plead the 5th."

"Where?" She whispered.

"Where what?" He asked as he glanced out to see the other engine had arrived.

"Does Mike like to ...take a date?" She winked at him.

"Hmm...Well, I love Italian. I know a restaurant with candle light and a little music."

Grinning she asked, "Do you guys woo all your rescues like this?"

He reached up and pushed some of the dark curls from her forehead, "Only the special ones."

"You can say that again Pally," Chet said softly.

Mike was touched by her calmness, her complete and utter trust of them. It was clear that she had put her life in their hands without hesitation. Watching her he realized that Johnny and Roy did this every day. How? How could they come into someone's life, when they needed help the most and not become involved? The number one rule of their job was to not get involved with the victim. Only then did he truly realize the impact of the last couple of shifts on those men. It was a miracle that neither one of them had gone home and not returned again. It was a testament of their dedication to what they did, to endure the heartache over and over.

* * *

The ladder truck had arrived with its Captain jumping out to get filled in by Hank. Within moments they had a plan formed. Marco and Hank got on one side of the truck with the other crew on the other and they worked on getting the box secured for lifting it off the truck's bed.

Marco looked into the front seat and actually grinned at the scene. Mike was carrying on a conversation with her, and they were both smiling. He couldn't hear a word they were saying but he was sure he had never heard that much out of Mike before.

* * *

Roy stood with Johnny and Brackett when Roy saw the bandage, "What did you do?" He said grabbing Johnny's still bleeding arm.

Being caught off guard, much less by Roy left Johnny fumbling for words, for an excuse. "It's just a little cut. No big deal."

"No big deal? This wrap is saturated with blood. Come here."

Brackett turned at hearing the team bantering back and forth. Then he also saw Johnny's bloody arm.

"Here's lets' get that cleaned up. You won't be any help if your passing out from blood loss," Brackett shook his head at the stubborn young man.

"I'm not going to pass out geeze." Johnny hated being fretted over. It was bad enough being drug to Rampart, now Rampart had come to him.

* * *

"I'm single too back here," Chet said kiddingly.

"Hmm…Chet blush?"

Mike looked serious, "I don't even want to know what it takes to make Chet blush."

She laughed, then started coughing. Chet instinctively tightened his grip on her to help keep her from moving around too much. Each cough racked pain through her body then she suddenly looked at Mike with eyes full of fear. She couldn't catch her breath.

Mike turned out the door, "ROY!"

Roy was finishing up the new wrap on Johnny's arm when he heard his name. All three men looked up at Mike's call for help and were on their feet running.

Roy went to the driver's side, "What's wrong?" He could see her struggling against them.

"She started coughing," Mike's voice was full of fear. This was his fault, he was sure of it.

"KC? Tell me what's wrong?" Brackett asked as he climbed into the passenger seat, nudging Mike out of the way.

"Can't...breath..." She was breathing in gasps, her lips were turning darker.

Brackett pulled out his stethoscope and listened to her lungs. He looked over to Roy, "Her left lung has collapsed."

Johnny immediately backed out of the seat and started getting supplies for the doctor.

"We need to needle this chest or she's not going to get enough oxygen," Brackett told the men.

Mike moved out of the way, back to the side of the car as he watched them work on her. The fear in her eyes tore at his heart.


	9. Chapter 9

The Number One Rule

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'm done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

_"A successful team beats with one heart." Author Unknown_

_Thanks to everyone so much for all the reviews, they keep me going. Sorry this Chapter took a little longer but been curled up on the couch in mommy time out with my kids :)_

* * *

Chapter 9

Johnny stepped up behind Roy after gathering all the supplies the doctor would need for KC.

"KC listen, we're going to help you're breathing out ok?" Brackett told her.

She nodded her head slightly but looked over to Johnny and Roy scared.

Roy took her hand, "its ok, we'll be right here with you. Feel free to squeeze Johnny's hand as hard as you need too," he said then gave her a wink which in turn earned him a little brief smile.

While Roy talked to KC, Johnny turned to Chet, "Hold her tight. We need her to be still for this."

Chet could feel her struggle to breath under his arm. However, all other struggling had stopped from her. He knew what they were going to do had to be painful so he repositioned himself to have a good hold on her.

She closed her eyes as she fought to draw each breath into her collapsed lung. Roy pulled her shirt down only enough expose the upper part of her left shoulder and chest. After cleaning the area he watched Brackett confirm his placement and prepare to insert the long needle into her chest.

* * *

Outside the car Mike watched her fight for breath. But what he didn't realize was that Hank was watching him. Glancing into the car's front window he realized that what was about to happen wasn't something that the engineer needed to see.

After calling his name twice with no response Hank moved over to him and took his arm. It startled Mike as he jumped at the touch. "I need your help over here pally," Hank calmly said.

"Sure Cap," Mike replied with gratitude in his voice.

"Go help Marco for a minute. I have to get a call out," Hank said sadly.

Mike looked at his Captain with empathy for it was surly not a call he would want to make himself.

* * *

Chet closed his eyes when she struggled for the moment that the needle went in, whispering in her ear the whole time. "It's alright KC, they're gonna help you. Don't be afraid. We're all here with you. Calm down for me." What little fight she had in her was quickly spent and she was once again quiet in his arms.

Roy hooked up the syringe to pull out the air that was in the wrong place, allowing her lung to reinflate and the oxygen to rush in. Her breathing eased although it remained labored some. He reached up and wiped the tear running down her cheek. "I'm so sorry. Is your breathing easier now?"

Again she nodded but remained quiet with her eyes still closed. Brackett reassessed her breath sounds and slipped out of the way so that Johnny could climb back in beside her.

"You hanging in there with us?" Johnny asked her as he worked on another set of vital signs and then to start a second IV on her as per Brackett's orders.

"Still here," she whispered softly.

"You're doing great," Roy added.

"Who could complain…bout…being s'rounded by all you guys," she said with a smile.

Johnny laughed, "Don't ask me. I have to look at um every day."

Her eyes closed again as he took her pressure.

After getting another set of vital signs the two men slipped out of the car while she rested quietly in Chet's arms. Roy nodded to Mike and waved him back over. "Sit with her a few more minutes while we get this plan together."

* * *

This time Mike was anxious to get back in beside her. To make sure she was alright.

"Back?" She said softly, opening her eyes...

"Yep, can't scare me off that easy," he said smiling.

Her eyes started to close and he got scared, "KC, come on keep talking to me."

"Tired."

"I know, but this is almost over ok? See that big ladder truck? It's working to help us get you out of this."

She looked up without moving her head and smiled, "All this…'ttention...for me?"

"You bet, only the best for you," Mike said.

Chet tried to sound upbeat, "You said you'd heard of the Phantom huh?"

She shook her head lightly, "Yea…Gage…good Phantom…sorry…you pigeon."

Chet got real still and looked at Mike with complete and utter shock. Gage the Phantom? He stammered, "Gage isn't the Phantom!" He couldn't believe that. Who thought that? "I'm no pigeon…who said I was the pigeon?" He was rambling at this point.

Mike looked at KC and saw her wink at him. He just smiled the furrowed his brow, "Hey, you're not the one that has to work with him."

he rested quietly with the two men's attentions as she listened to Chet try desperately to convince her that he wasn't the pigeon. Mike watched outside as the ladder truck started to move the box. Roy looked into the car then moved around to her side to be able to keep a close eye on her. Marco and Hank were on the pole in an attempt to keep it still while the box was lifted up.

Hank looked back into the car and was scared by how much she had deteriorated since they arrived. It was hard to believe that she was even the same person they found on arrival.

Mike kept his eyes on KC once the box started to move and found he was holding his breath for her. She was resting quietly as Chet told her some Phantom tales when her eyes suddenly widened and locked onto his. She gave out a small gasp.

"Roy?" Mike hurriedly asked.

Roy reached and took her wrist, checking her pulse, then her breathing. "Doc!" he yelled as he stood up from the car door.

Brackett watched the box lift off and move away. Everyone's eyes went to the car as they heard Roy yell for help.

"KC, tell me what's wrong?" He kept asking her but wasn't getting a response. Her breathing was in short, shallow gasps. Her eyes wide with fear as she clamped her hand onto his.

Brackett moved in beside her while Roy spouted out vital signs, "Doc, pulse 90, respirations are 18, BP is 60/30."

"KC, speak to us honey," Brackett asked her.

"Doc," she spoke in a voice barely audible to even those right next to her.

"Yes," Brackett said.

"Time…running…out…I …can…feel…it." Her eyes pleaded with him for release for the pain.

Brackett looked to Roy, "It's time. She comes out now."

The group of men stood outside the car only shy one man. That was Chet who continued to hold her.

"We know what to do, let's get it done. She's right, her time is almost up." Brackett said.

* * *

"Doc, I can't give that much Morphine!" Roy challenged Brackett.

Brackett put his hand on Roy's shoulder, "Look Roy, I know it's much more that you are used to giving but this is basically an anesthesia dose. This is going to be agony for her, to be able to save her from that we have to give her this dose."

"Her blood pressure's already too low; it won't be able to take this kinda dose."

"We have a second IV now; run both fluids wide open and we'll hang some plasmanate. We'll keep her pressure up long enough to get her out of here."

Roy hung his head down with his conceding. He knew it was the only way. But getting her out could be what would wind up killing her.

* * *

The group approached the car, the plan was decided upon and each man knew their duty. They knew that it was now or never.

Mike donned his goggles and gloves and picked up his equipment. There was no man here that would know the depths of his fear as he climbed into the car next to her.


	10. Chapter 10

The Number One Rule

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'm done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

"_Resentment, anger, frustration, worry, disappointment-negative emotional states, justified or not, take a toll on your heart, brain and body." Doc Childre_

_Again, thanks for hanging in there with me. Keep the review's coming. I love to hear for everyone!_

* * *

Chapter 10

The adrenaline was running high and they were all emotionally worn from this rescue but it wasn't over just yet. The hardest part was yet to come.

Roy knelt beside her at the driver's side, "KC honey?" He waited for her to slowly open her eyes. "I'm going to give you some medicine now to help you sleep. While you're asleep we're going to get you out of here ok? You won't feel a thing, I promise."

Her eyes told him that she heard what he said even though there was no other response from her at this point. As he pushed the Morphine dose into her IV, Johnny was climbing into the back seat.

"Chet get the resuscitator ready," he said. Chet slid his arm out from KC while Johnny took her head into his hands. He watched as her eyes glazed over then closed as the medication hit her system. As soon as he knew she was out he tilted her head back and placed the esophageal airway into place. After securing it he turned it back over to Chet to ventilate her with regular breaths.

Johnny then positioned himself to be the one holding her upright as Marco climbed into the front seat. He took the safety blanket and draped it over Roy, KC, Johnny and Chet then taking the front portion of the blanket he wrapped it close to her skin leaving the pole exposed.

As Marco moved out of the way, Mike slid into the passenger seat next. The saw was running as he positioned his knee into the seat cushion and secured his right foot into the floor board. Taking his hand to mentally note the position of her, the blanket and the pole. He then began to cut.

Outside the car, Hank watched as the sparks few, praying that when they removed the blanket she would still be with them. Marco positioned himself at the hood, driver' side preparing for the next part of the rescue. The saw easily went through the rebar pole as Hank and Marco then tried to pull it from the other end, getting it back just far enough to move her. Back inside the car, as soon as the cut was made Roy pulled the blanket down off of them then took KC by the shoulders and leaned her forward in the seat. He inwardly cringed at the feel of the pole move in her body. But it was crucial to get her forward enough for Mike to get the blade between her for this next part.

Marco stretched his body across the hood of the car as he reached inside the windshield to help hold onto KC as she leaned against Roy. Even though he had not been in the car with her he felt connected to her as he reached up and pushed her hair from her face. Feeling a need to reach out to this special person who had come into their lives today.

Once the blanket was positioned between KC and the saw, Mike again set to cutting. The blade went through the pole easily and she was, for the first time, now released from the car. Roy pushed her back to the seat again, careful of the pole, so that she was sitting up. Mike moved out of the car as Hank then quickly placed the porta-power tool under the dash to free her foot. It only took a couple of inches upwards for the restraining part to release her.

Mike was behind him and stood ready with the backboard. With Johnny's help, Roy and Hank laid her sideways onto the board and secured her. Easing the board out of the car and onto the stretcher Johnny moved beside her for another set of vitals.

He looked up to Brackett, "Her pulse is down to 50, BP 50 palpable, no spontaneous breaths."

Brackett knew he had to keep her heart going long enough to get her to the hospital. Spouting orders for drips and fluid bolus's both paramedics didn't even have time to look back at the weary yet anxious crew that watched them pull away from the scene.

* * *

Hank watched the ambulance leave knowing that they would probably not ever see KC alive again. Looking back to his emotionally drug out crew he knew they had all given 120 percent tonight, more than could have ever been asked. But fear gripped his heart as he knew this loss might be the one that could push his family over the edge.

"OK, let's get this cleaned up so we can get to Rampart as fast as possible."

* * *

Brackett sat in the back of the ambulance with Johnny and Roy as they worked feverishly to keep KC alive. The little area looked like a mini mobile ICU with all the fluids and monitors they had going. He looked over to Roy who was working the fluids like a maestro with his orchestra, then to Johnny who was talking softly in her ear as he continued to ambu the breaths into her shocked lungs. Then suddenly he realized that he had worked with these men for a long time but had never really seen them work. They did their thing then showed up with the patient all tucked in for his personnel to take over. Awe swept over him as he realized the emotional fortitude they displayed with KC balanced with incredible compassion. And all the while managing to save a victim that in actuality should have never had made it from that scene. And it wasn't just Johnny and Roy, but all the men of the 51 crew.


	11. Chapter 11

The Number One Rule

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'm done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

"_Some people come into our lives and quickly go. Others stay for a while, leave footprints on our hearts, and we are never, ever the same." Flavia Weedn._

* * *

Chapter 11

The ambulance pulled into the ER with Joe and Dixie waiting on them. Lowering the stretcher to the ground Joe shot a quick look to Brackett as he took in the woman on her side with a pole reaching through her from front to back. Quickly they took her directly to the ER trauma/surgical room. All hands joined in moving the lifeless form to the treatment table where Joe moved right in, changing out her esophageal airway for an endotrachael tube.

Roy hooked up the leads and froze when he saw the flatline.

"She's in arrest!" He called out to the now crowded room.

Dixie was already placing the blue drapes on her as Brackett ordered the epinephrine to stimulate her heart again. Showing no response to the medication he then moved her to her back, knowing the little piece of pole would be pushed forward into her but he was ready now to operate. Getting the pole from her and the bleeding stopped would be their only chance of saving her now.

Johnny and Roy stayed in the OR to help and when called up, took turns doing the chest compressions while the nurses pushed medications and blood products into her. Once they had the pole removed and her vitals appeared a little more stable the two men moved out to the waiting room.

Looking up they found the frantic looking 51 crew waiting on them. Hank moved up to them first.

"Is she?" He couldn't say it.

Johnny waved his hand, "Their uh still working on her, trying to stop the bleeding. She coded twice after we got here." He looked up at his Captain knowing that he was just as stressed out as the rest of them.

Roy simply plopped down into a chair and put his head in his hands, resting his elbows on his knees.

Mike moved over to him, "Got ya some coffee."

Roy looked up, taking the cup, "Thanks Mike."

Then they all looked up to see the Chief come through the swooshing ER doors.

"Hank? What happened?" He asked as he looked around at the exhausted appearing crew. Actually wondering why everyone was sitting around here.

"She's in surgery right now. Their doing everything they can for her."

The stout and sturdy Chief felt his knees buckle under him, "Oh God Hank, everything they can? It's that bad? What happened?"

Hank knew the father in him couldn't handle all the details right now, "She was in a car accident." He looked over to his crew, "It took us a while to get her out."

The Chief sat hard into a chair while Hank sat down next to him. The Captain could only imagine what this father was going through. He had two girls of his own. He couldn't begin to think how he would react to the same news about one of them. KC was all the man had since his wife passed away a couple of years before from cancer. Now he was facing the possibility of losing her.

Hank had put the station 10-8 to Rampart knowing that his crew couldn't face another disaster right now but more to stay with the Chief until news came about KC.

* * *

Brackett and Early emerged from the trauma room and looked at the waiting room full of firemen. Brackett was just as surprised as Joe was, wondering why they were all still here waiting. Marco and Chet were asleep in the chairs; Johnny had slid down against the far wall in a crouching position and was sleeping with his head on his knees. Roy and Mike were quietly talking. Hank and the Chief were the first ones to see the doctor's approach.

"Doc?" The Chief said anxiously.

Brackett looked a little lost, like 'who are you?'

"KC's my daughter, how is she?"

Then it all made sense, why the men were so emotionally wrapped up in this rescue, whey they all still waited here. Those hose jockeys were hard to separate when one of their own family was hurt.

"The surgery was hard on her. We're still trying to replace the blood she's lost but for right now her vital signs are stable." Brackett saw a look of relief come across the father's face. "We're going to move her up to ICU in a few minutes but her condition is critical." He lowered his head, "I'm not sure she will make it through the night." Then raising his head back to meet the eyes of this man, "I'm very sorry."

Tears ran down the face of the normally coarse Chief. He couldn't look at anyone in the eyes fearing his weakness would be seen. "Can I see her?"

"Yes, just as soon as we get her settled in the unit. Go on up to that waiting room and I will come get you in a few minutes."

By now everyone was awake and updated on the grim news. As they made their way up to the waiting room, Hank saw Roy take Johnny by the arm and keep him from coming onto the elevator.

"We'll be up in a few minutes Cap," Roy said as he drug his still half asleep partner down the ER hall.

* * *

"Aww, come on Roy. This can wait," Johnny whined.

Roy looked up to see Brackett at the nurse's station, "Doc, we still have one accident victim to be taken care of."

When Brackett remembered the gash in Johnny's arm he grimaced, upset that he had forgotten about him. But before the words 'again Johnny' could come out his mouth, he remembered how long and hard he had worked that rescue, never even mentioning the injury. Deciding to not chastise the young man tonight he simply led them into a treatment room for stitches.

"Good thing your tetanus is up to date Johnny that was a nasty cut." Brackett said as he finished the last suture. "That's enough stitches to keep you held together for a while. Just keep it clean and dry and I want to see it in 3 days." He shot him a look, "sooner if it's bothering you at all."

Johnny just agreed with the doctor knowing that arguing was a waste of breath. His arm was really aching now despite the numbing medicine he used to sew it up.

"Thanks Doc, can we go back upstairs now?" Roy asked.

Brackett of course knew where they were headed. "Yea, I'll walk up with you. I know her father is anxious to check on her."

* * *

While they waited Hank told the Chief about what had happened, what they had to do to get her out of the car and the father put his head in his hands and wept.

* * *

The Chief and Dr. Brackett stood before KC. Her condition took her father's breath away as he looked at the tubes, wires, machines and monitors that surrounded her. He cautiously moved up to her, like his footsteps might break her. Taking her soft hand gently into his ruff calloused hands he spoke to her, "Tiana, its dad. Please fight this baby, come back to me. You're all I have left and I can't bear to think about my life without you in it. I know you're so strong, fight it baby."

Brackett left the room quietly so the man could have some privacy with his daughter knowing this might be his last night with her. Seeing the waiting crew in the chairs just beyond the nurse's station he was again amazed at the closeness of this 'family'. Hearing the door open behind him he turned to see the Chief.

"Doc?"

"Yes, sir."

"I know it's an unusual request but can I ask for something, for my daughter?"

"Of course." Brackett wasn't sure what to expect.

"Those men out there did everything in their power to save my girl tonight is there any way they can step in, for just a moment, to tell her goodnight? I think she needs to hear from them as much as they need to see her before they leave."

Brackett thought about what the man was requesting. They weren't real family but then he was right, they had used everything in them to get her here alive. And their presence in her room would not change the outcome at this point."

"For just a moment, okay?"

"Thank you," the relief was clear on the man's face. This was something he truly wanted to do for this crew.

The group filed in, silently, the little room full of high technology surrounding one frail human. Her color was pasty pale, the breathing tube still in place causing the gentle rise and fall of her chest. She was wearing a hospital gown but they could see the chest tube in her side along with multiple IV's.

Each one moved closer to her bed feeling a need to hold her hand and say goodbye. Hank was closest to her and pushing a lock of curly hair from her forehead he whispered to her, "We're still here KC. We're waiting for you to open up those big green eyes and show us what a fighter you are. I've seen you take on challenges bigger than this and win, so don't give up honey." He kissed her on the forehead and stepped back.

Johnny and Roy moved up each one on a side of the bed. Johnny tried to feel numb to what was happening but there was something deep inside that clawed at him. It was a feeling that he hadn't really experienced much today. It was anger. They worked their tails off getting her out of that the least she could do was fight back. He had no intention of telling her goodbye.

"KC, its Johnny. I expect you to keep your promise to me. You told me you would keep hanging in there. Well now it's time to fight. Don't give up and let this thing win."

Roy watched his partner as he talked to her and felt his heart go out to him. This might be the final blow to send Johnny home from the paramedic service to never return. Another loss would have been bad enough, but if they lost KC it would be devastating. He looked at the young woman, "KC, its Roy. You are the bravest soul I think I have ever known. You made it out of that car and I know you can make it back to everyone."

Those two moved back while Marco and Chet moved forward next, "You have been a gift to us today and you should feel the strength of us all to help you get through this night." Marco rubbed his prayer beads and bowed his head in a silent prayer for the beautiful young woman.

Chet took her hand and felt almost speechless. He had held her close to him for so long that he felt he wouldn't know what to do if she didn't make it now. Hank put his hand on Chet's shoulder, seeing the man's turmoil in his eyes. "KC, I need you to get better girl. There are some tricks you promised to share with me." That was all he could get out, for now.

Last to see her was Mike. He moved beside her and took her hand. _Screw the number one rule_, he thought. This woman had touched his heart in a way that no other had before. And he had no intentions of losing her tonight. "KC? It's Mike. Do you remember asking me about all the attention you were getting? Well, we're still here. We're not going to leave you alone through this. You have a whole crew waiting for you to wake up." Then his voice softened, "Show us again how strong you are, fight this and wake up. Please KC, wake up." He reached up to wipe the tears that ran down his face before turning back around to the others.

Hank gathered up his crew, knowing that with KC settled in her room and her father by her side he now had to get his crew back home. The shift would be over soon and they would all head right back over here but first they had to return the trucks and get changed. They all said their goodbyes to the Chief, promising to return in a short amount of time.

* * *

The trucks were parked in the bay while the men quietly restocked. No words were exchanged only brief glances of support and understanding. Hank watched the crew work and debated on whether to call them into his office one at a time when the shift was over. He knew their minds, as was his own, were full of quiet desperation and sorrow. This was the final straw for this group; he could see it in their eyes.

Everyone was silently thankful for the B-shift's arrival. They were exhausted and barely dragging their feet at this point. Hank updated the oncoming Captain about their night when the phone rang. Hank reached to pick it up.

"Yes sir, we'll be right there."

Taking a deep breath he went to find his men. As he opened the locker room door they were tucking in shirts, tying shoes and cleaning up to leave. The room fell silent as he started to speak.

"The Chief just called, he wants us all at the hospital right away. It's KC."

No one asked what it was about. The truth lay heavy in their hearts as they filed out of the locker room and headed to the hospital.


	12. Chapter 12

The Number One Rule

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'm done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

"_Man can live about forty days without food, about three days without water, about eight minutes without air, but only for one second without hope."_

* * *

Chapter 12

Everyone drove their own vehicle and met in the ER parking lot. Nothing was really said between them as they waited on each other before heading inside and up to the ICU. It was an unspoken bond they held to support each other through thick and thin.

Hank approached the desk, "We were called because of KC McConnikee."

"Yes, her father is expecting you. Dr. Brackett said that everyone could come in together for this one time," she said curtly, obviously not happy that they could have such special privileges.

Hank nodded and told her thank you, choosing to ignore the rude attitude she displayed thinking she must be new around there.

He went back into the waiting room to get everyone else, "We can all go in." They seemed to be held down with some type of sticky substance as they all moved slowly out of their chairs to stand. Most eyes were held to the ground, all holding back the tears.

They filed into the small room once again that held them not very long before. Johnny and Roy tried to read the monitors to find out how she was doing but their attention was drawn to the Chief. His eyes were red, obviously from shedding many tears after they left.

He motioned to them, "Come closer, she needs to know that you are here."

The men reluctently moved closer to the bed, gathering around her delicate form. The only sound in the room was the methodical cycling of the ventilator. Most were afraid to even look at her, focusing on the equipment, the curtains, the sheets. Anything but to see her broken body, face to face again. Each man trying to face the silent goodbye in his own heart.

"Tiana honey, 51 is here to see you again. I told you they would be back, they wouldn't forget about you," her father spoke with an anticipation that caught their attention.

Their breath quickened as they began to understand the tears of her father. She opened her eyes. They all stood motionless as if their very heartbeats would break the spell that seemed cast in the room.

Roy was closest to her and bent down close to her, "KC? Can you hear me?"

With a subtle nod she shook her head at Roy. That was the confirmation that they weren't imagining things and everyone let out a huge sigh. Their minds suddenly full of questions.

Johnny probably looked the most stunned. He had made her promise to hang in there and not give up but that's what he had done. So many things had gone wrong; so many bad things had happened he had lost hope in himself and in his job. He moved closer to her, feeling a need to touch her, to know that she was really still there. He gave her a crooked Gage smile, "bout time you decided to wake back up young lady."

She squeezed his hand and sent sparks of energy through him that had been gone for days now. Looking back to Hank with a big grin, "Cap, she's awake."

Hank wanted to toss him an 'I see that you twit' but knew that John's excitement was well deserved, even if it did lead to some babbling. Hank moved forward, "We're all her with you KC, okay? Keep fighting," Hank added, almost choking on his words.

Her eyes scanned the room, locking on each of the men who had worked so hard to save her life. She wanted to tell them it was going to be okay but for now the looks on their faces spoke their understanding. Now worn out, she gave them a little smile around the tube in her mouth and a wink before going back to sleep.

Hank turned to the Chief, "When?"

"Hank, it was right after all of you left. Her vital signs stabilized. She started to breathe on her own. Then first thing this morning she woke up. She has Dr. Brackett flabbergasted. He can't believe she even made it through the night."

Hank took the Chief's shoulder, "I'm so happy for you. I knew she had it in her. She's been feisty since she was running around the fire station in pigtails."

As they moved to the waiting room Chet shook his head, "Doc was sure she wouldn't make it. I saw it in his eyes last night. How?"

"Ah amigo, the power of family, love and prayer can work miracles. Haven't you figured that out yet in this line of business?" Marco said, taking him by the shoulder as they walked.

"The doctors did a miracle Cap," Mike said, his eyes glassed over from the shock.

"No son, you men were the miracle." Mike heard the Chief behind him before he turned to return to his daughter.

Once again Hank gathered up his men and they walked down the hall. He watched them, following behind, as they headed for the elevator. There was a renewed bounce in their steps, slapping of shoulders, and revived life in their voices. Then he realized that KC may think that they had saved her but Hank knew that in this past night, she had saved them.

* * *

EPILOGUE:

"Chet, I swear! If you don't quit messing up my uniforms I'm gonna kill ya," Johnny said as he shook the water out of his hair, from the water bomb, making sure he got Chet with the rainfall.

"Johnny boy, you're just sore cause your such an easy pigeon is all," Chet jabbed back at him.

Johnny just grumbled under his breath as Hank came past him with a box in his hands.

"Chet, you have a present that was left for you at the door," he said as he laid it down on the table in front of Chet.

Johnny stopped, "Chet got a present?" The amazement in his voice was not disguised.

"Yep, says here 'Special Delivery- Chester B'," Marco said as he read the name tag on the box.

Johnny chuckled under his breath…_Chester B._

"I heard that Johnny," Chet said as he reached out and slid the box closer to him. Untying the bow he slid it off the lid. Chet was grinning from ear to ear that he had a secret admirer. Of course the other guys were jealous.

As soon as he took off the top of the box he was promptly doused in the face with a giant wad of grape jam. As he wiped off the sticky, oozing stuff from his eyes Mike reached into the box and picked up a note.

_My Dear Chet,_

_Thanks for getting me out of that jam a few weeks ago. Thought I would repay the service._

_Lovingly, KC_

Everyone died laughing at the shock on Chet's face but it was Johnny who saw her in the doorway first.

"KC!!" He went running over to her and gave her a hug so big he picked her up off the ground. That was promptly followed by hugs all around.

Now, they had all kept tabs on her progress as she recovered but no one had really seen her for the last few weeks. Once she left the hospital she had gone to stay with her aunt who nursed her through her final days of rehabilitation with her dad at her side.

They couldn't stop staring at her. She looked awesome, fit and trim, healthy and glowing with a radiance that outshined them all. It was hard to believe it was the same girl.

"KC, are you doing ok? Everything healed up?" Roy asked with an edge of concern.

"Sure am Roy. Had my final check up with Dr. Brackett today and he says I'm fit as a fiddle," she just beamed with happiness.

She nudged Chet, "No hard feelings?"

He laughed, "Of course not, but the Phantom never forgets you know." He winked at her.

Laughing back, "Careful there. Make sure the Phantom knows he's dealing with a fire station queen here."

"That's true Chet, you upset the queen and you bring down the wrath of the district King," Marco reminded him.

"Well, I was just coming by to check on you guys and to let you know I was back in town. I'm sure I will see you around more often," she said with a wink and a smile.

"Just so long as it's us calling for you and not you calling for us," Roy added.

"Definitely!" She laughed.

She headed out the door into the bay and like Santa disappearing into the night she exclaimed, "Oh and see you tonight for our hot date babe!"

Everyone got quiet. Then looked at Johnny who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Johnny please don't tell me you're dating her," Roy said with dread in his heart. Johnny and dating was not a very consistent thing and last thing he needed was the Chief thinking his little KC was not happy because of Johnny.

Johnny's eyes got wide, "Whoa there partner, now I like her and all but I'm not dumb enough to date the Chief's little girl."

Their eyes scanned the room, looking for the guilty face when they all seemed to rest on Mike. But it wasn't a face of guilt but one of pure smiles.

THE END


End file.
